median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Anya
|image = |act = Act V |location = Frozen River Harrogath |services = Gambling Trader |starts quests = Betrayal of Harrogath |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Can I help you?"'' *''"Good Evening."'' *''"Good Morning."'' *''"Good Morning Warrior."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"Hello Warrior."'' *''"What are your needs?"'' *''"Yes?"'' Introduction *''"You have proven yourself a true hero to me and my people. These are dark times, warrior. I hope you can bring an end to Baal's reign of destruction. Our Council of Elders is gone -- my father, Aust, among them. The one thing that keeps us from total despair is the promise of vengeance against Baal."'' Gossip *''"Now that the Elders are all dead, I don't know who will guide our people through this dark time. I was to be next in line after my father, but this burden is too great for me to shoulder alone. We are a people of strong blood. I shall do what I can and let fate do the rest."'' *''"Baal's minions are not to be trifled with. In their bloodlust they will sacrifice themselves to destroy you."'' *''"Many outsiders believe that the fantastic stories about our ancestors, the Ancients, are but fables. However, I believe that the Ancients were more than human -- that mankind has fallen from what it once was."'' *''"When I was a child, the Elders told us stories about the mountain and its power...and how the Barbarian people are bound to it as protectors. Baal is not just taking our land -- with every step he takes up the mountain, he takes a part of who we are as a people."'' *''"I am truly glad you are here, warrior. Perhaps things would be different now if we had asked for assistance from the neighboring kingdoms. Our foolish, foolish pride..."'' *''"My father, Aust, was among those Elders wise enough to see that we would need outside help to deal with Baal's legions. He believed that this conflict would affect the entire world, not just our homeland. He said that Mount Arreat is as necessary to the world's survival as food and water is to our own. I believe this to be true."'' *''"Our people believe that the Ancients protecting Mount Arreat have the power to stop Baal. Unfortunately, the Lord of Destruction has shown great power to undermine our faith."'' *''"Qual-Kehk's confidence in his abilities once bordered on arrogance, but in the early days of the siege, he was humbled by Baal. While he saved us from immediate destruction, a third of our warriors were lost. None felt those losses more than he. Though he may not admit it, your presence gives him hope, warrior."'' *''"If Larzuk could sing or dance half as well as he smiths, he'd be married by now. ...Just look at those shoulders."'' *''"Nihlathak was the last of our Elders, whose charge it was to safeguard the mountain. He alone tried to guide us through the most desperate time in our history -- but he was just as helpless as the rest of us. I cannot forgive his betrayal, but I can learn from it."'' Gossip (About Anya) Deckard Cain: *''"Ah, Anya. Such a fine example of feminine strength... She reminds me of the Zakarum priestesses I knew in my youth. They don't take vows of chastity, you know."'' Quests Siege on Harrogath *''"You've proven your skill at rescuing fair maidens...but how are you at killing vicious beasts?"'' *''"Those demons have been out there since before your arrival. Can you do nothing to stop them? Your task is a simple one, warrior. Find Shenk and destroy him."'' *''"I was starting to wonder how long it would take you to stop those beasts. Good job."'' Rescue on Mount Arreat *''"If those men are being treated like I was, you must find them. They won't survive much longer."'' *''"Well, you found me on the mountain; I'm sure you'll find them too."'' *''"I'm sure those men appreciate the freedom you gave them...as much as I do."'' Prison of Ice *''"Hero. Nihlathak did this to me! If you've come to help me, my only hope lies with Malah. Please...Tell her you've found me..."'' *''"Meet me in town... Hurry!"'' *''"Thank you, hero, for rescuing me. To show my personal gratitude, I give you this. I had it custom-made for you by Larzuk."'' Betrayal of Harrogath *''"Nihlathak told me he struck a deal with Baal to protect Harrogath. In exchange for the demon's mercy, the misguided fool plans to give Baal the Relic of the Ancients, our most holy totem! Doing so will allow Baal to enter Mount Arreat unchallenged by the Ancients. I tried to stop Nihlathak, but he imprisoned me in that icy tomb. Nihlathak must be stopped before he dooms the whole world. As much as I would love to strangle the life out of him, I'm afraid I haven't the strength. You must go to his lair through this portal I've opened, kill him, and then bring back the Relic of the Ancients. Stop Nihlathak from destroying what we have striven for eons to protect."'' *''"As noble as Nihlathak's intentions are, nothing can excuse his actions."'' *''"Nihlathak is a traitor! If Baal gets the Relic, he shall enter the mountain and wreak havoc there! I cannot believe that Nihlathak would give the Relic to Baal in any kind of trade. He's truly insane if he believes that he can deal with the Lord of Destruction."'' *''"You have stopped Nihlathak, but he didn't have the Relic! He must have already given it to Baal. Now, Baal will not be tested when he reaches Arreat's summit. ...Damn Nihlathak! I do thank you for trying, though. Please, allow me to honor your courage by magically inscribing your name onto an item of your choosing. It's the least I can do."'' Rite of Passage *''"You wouldn't have to test yourself against the Ancients if it weren't for Nihlathak's treachery. He was a fool and deserves to suffer for eternity."'' *''"Look. I must apologize. I feel responsible for your current struggle. If I had only stopped Nihlathak from giving Baal the Relic, you would not have to fight those ghosts."'' *''"You stand before me a worthy hero -- and on you rests the last hope of our people. Bear it well, warrior."'' Eve of Destruction *''"Baal has blocked Tyrael from entering the Worldstone Chamber? This truly has become a battle against Hell. Whether or not it was the Heavens' decree, this is your fight now -- your destiny."'' *''"You have done the impossible, hero. Your defeat of the last of the three Prime Evils is a great victory for the Light. Strange that you say that the Worldstone must be destroyed. The prophecies said nothing about that. Perhaps all we have fought for will be lost, or perhaps we'll never need fight again!"'' Category:NPCs